Make You Feel My Love
by Phoebe Dawson
Summary: Blaine decides he wants to dedicate a song to Kurt at prom and dance with him for all of McKinley to see. Klaine one-shot. Spoilers for "Prom Queen". Song prompt "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele


A/N: I don't own Glee- if I did there would be a lot more Klaine kisses

Spoilers for "Prom Queen"- the dialogue after the announcement of Prom Queen was all straight from Glee- I wish I was that good of a writer. Also, I had to change how the first dance played out a little to make it fit better (please don't be too angry).

****KlaineKlaineKlaine****KlaineKlaineKlaine****Klaine****

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat as Kurt descended the stairs.

He had kind of known what Kurt was going to look like (after all he had been there when Kurt had made the big reveal of his outfit) but it still remained that on the night of the prom, as Kurt practically floated toward Blaine, beaming from ear to ear, he couldn't imagine the luck that he was dating this angel.

"Oh, I need pictures!" Carole exclaimed once Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine linked arms with him so they could pose for the stereotypical before prom pictures.

"You boys look so handsome!" Carole said after snapping what felt like fiftieth picture.

"Carole-" Burt warned. He could see his son was getting antsy but was too polite to stop his stepmother from celebrating the night too. "-let the boys go now. I think you've got the pictures covered."

"Oh alright." She said putting her camera down. "Have fun boys." She said resisting straightening each of of their boutonnières again.

"Blaine- you two are to be back by 12:00." Burt said sternly.

"Of course Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied ever being the gentleman.

"Bye Dad, Carol." Kurt said before taking Blaine's hand and walking out the door.

The duo remained quiet while walking toward Blaine's car but once they got in, Kurt couldn't help but shout excitedly:

"We're going to prom!"

"You really are excited aren't you?" Blaine asked as he began the short drive to McKinley.

"I really am. Aren't you?" Kurt asked sounding uncertain.

"Of course I am." Blaine replied hoping that the dark interior of the car would hide his forced smile.

If Blaine were being completely honest with himself he wasn't too excited- he was terrified. He had gotten his ass beaten for going to his old high school's dance with another guy- and he knew how they treated Kurt here- how was this dance going to be any different?

"We don't have to go- I know you're not comfortable with dances." Kurt said his facing falling. It was in that instant, he knew how it would be different: he would be with someone he loved.

"Yes, Kurt I'm not comfortable with dances and yes, we do have to go." Blaine replied taking a hand off of the steering wheel for a moment to give Kurt's hand a squeeze. "It means a lot to you and I want to be there for you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt said softly his head falling back onto the headrest.

"Spy?" Blaine offered teasingly referring to how they had met.

"Oh ha ha." Kurt replied back sarcastically.

Blaine just smiled and turned the radio up. The boys sung along loudly enjoying their drive. It seemed like in no time at all they had reached the school and had parked. Blaine started to walk towards the entrance but Kurt's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and was surprised when Kurt pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly, his forehead resting against Blaine's. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here...with me."

"Like I'd be anywhere else." Blaine responded just a softly, giving him a quick kiss back.

"Come on- let's get inside...I want to see what hideous dresses all the girls showed up in.

Blaine just laughed and let himself get dragged along by his eager boyfriend...but in the back of his mind he was thinking about what Kurt had said to him- how much it meant that he was even there. It made Blaine realize that he needed to let him know just how much he cared for Kurt- he just needed help from Mercedes and a little bit of courage.

******KlaineKlaineKlaine****KlaineKlaineKlaine****Klaine******

"You want to do what?" Mercedes said after listening to Blaine's plan.

"I want you to sing the song while I dance with Kurt. I'd do it while I was up but I really want to dance with him while the song is being sung." Blaine replied. Mercedes still hadn't said anything so he explained further. "It means so much to him that I'm here and I really care about him Cedes and I want to let him know that."

"Awww..." Mercedes said with a smile. She was happy to see how much Blaine cared for Kurt- he deserved someone to care for him.

"I'll take that as an I'll do it?" Blaine said hopefully.

"That's an I'll do it." Mercedes replied.

"Great! Thank you!" Blaine said with a smile that lit up the room. "Do you know when you'll get a chance to do it that way I'll know when to get Kurt on the dance floor."

"I have the song after the first dance of Prom Queen and King." She replied. "I'll do it then- that way you'll already be on the dance floor cause everyone will be on the floor waiting for the crowning ceremony."

"Perfect." Blaine replied- and just in time for Kurt to rejoin the table with punch.

"You look happy." He said placing a glass in front of Blaine.

"I am happy." He replied. "Having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kurt answered sounding a little less enthusiastic.

"I know how to fix that." Mercedes said. "Dance with me white boy."

Kurt opened his mouth to decline- he had just sat down after a bout of dancing with Rachel but with one look at Mercedes he realized he didn't really have a choice.

"Be right back." Kurt said and danced off after Mercedes.

Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend dance around with Mercedes genuinely having a good time. He wondered for the hundredth time that night how he had lucked into someone as perfect as Kurt.

****KlaineKlaineKlaine****KlaineKlaineKlaine****Klaine****

"This year's junior prom king is...David Kurofsky." Principal Figgins announced and there was thunderous applause.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine said incredulously from his spot next to Kurt.

"I'm not surprised." Kurt shouted over the applause.

"But he..." Blaine started to say.

"Even if the majority of the school cared what he did to me- " Kurt stated as they placed a crown of Kurofsky's head. His tone made Blaine flinch- he hated hearing how nonchalant he was about what a living hell his boyfriend's life had been. "-it looks like he changed for the better AND he's a jock."

"Idea for Queen?" Blaine asked as Kurofsky thrust his scepter in the air.

"I thought it's be Quinn but it could be Santana." Kurt replied and waited on baited breath with the rest of the school.

"And now for your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen...with an overwhelming number of write in votes is...Kurt Hummel."

And there was silence. Blaine felt Kurt tense next to him and he turned to look. Kurt was in shock. Blaine could see the emotions flashing in his eyes: surprise and then shock and disbelief and then a brief second of hope it was all a joke before tears started to well up in his angel's eyes. Then Kurt was rushing past him, toward the exit into the hallway.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and then ran after his boyfriend. "Stop! Kurt!" He called before getting to the door and slamming it open.

"I've never been so humiliated." Kurt sobbed while he continued running, trying to put as much distance from him and his tormentors as possible

"Stop Kurt!" Blaine called still chasing after him. "Please just stop. Come on."

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt said spinning on his heel to face Blaine. Tears were streaming down his face and it was breaking Blaine's heart- he just wanted to kiss them all away. "We thought that just because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared- like some kind of progress had been made but it's still the same."

Kurt heaved a particularly heavy sob and Blaine said the first thing that came to his mind- "Its just a stupid joke."

Kurt retorted and he sounded almost angry. "No its not. All that hate- they were just afraid to say it out loud! So they did it by secret ballot. I'm just one big practical joke."

Kurt sobbed for a few more moments before gathering some resolve but still stating over and over again- "I'm not going back in there...no way." Blaine, realizing that it was going to take a few moments to work this out for himself, took a seat up against the lockers.

As he watched Kurt pace up and down the hallway and process his feelings, Blaine came to the conclusion that Kurt needed the song more than ever- he needed to see that he'd always have Blaine no matter what all the close minded bigoted idiots of the world thought.

"Will you at least sit down?" Blaine said all the pacing Kurt was doing made him dizzy. Kurt continued anyway. "Do you want to go? We don't have to go back in there."

Kurt finally stopped pacing to answer him. "Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" Kurt asked softly. "About taking away that lump _you_ had in _your_ throat from running away?" Blaine resisted the urge to say anything- it had been a little bit about redemption but it was more about what it meant to Kurt. "If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked. Part of him hoped that Kurt would want to leave. Yes, he always regretted running away and he didn't want Kurt to have that regret but the fact still remained that he wanted to protect Kurt from getting hurt further and that was worth all the lumps and regrets in the world.

He could see the wheels turning in Kurt's head and his body language changing. "I'm going to go back in there and get coronated."

Blaine felt his heart swell with pride over the strength and courage Kurt was showing.

"I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back- they. can't. touch. me."

Blaine willed the tears back at his words. Kurt kneeled down in front of him and took Blaine's hands "They can't touch us or what we have."

Blaine just smiled and held out tissues so that Kurt could blow his nose and dry his eyes. Blaine rose while Kurt composed himself, taking a deep breath himself- his brain was racing with all kinds of horrible possibilities of what was going to happen when Kurt took that stage...but he knew that Kurt needed this.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked while offering a hand to Kurt to help him to his feet. Kurt's eyes betrayed that even though he knew he needed to do this, he was still terrified.

Kurt just nodded, possibly not trusting himself to speak. The two boys walked toward the entrance to the dance, hand in hand, drawing strength from each other. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and they parted: Kurt needed to take the stage alone and Blaine needed to be in the crowd to support him.

****KlaineKlaineKlaine****KlaineKlaineKlaine****Klaine****

Blaine watched as Kurt took the stage. He still couldn't believe what had happened- how people could be so cruel to someone so beautiful.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 Prom Queen Kurt Hummel." Principal Figgins said before placing the crown on Kurt's head and handing him the scepter.

Blaine held his breath as Kurt stepped up to the mic. There were some many things that could happen in this moment and Blaine was terrified.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Kurt said.

Blaine felt like he was going to weep he was so proud of Kurt. Everyone who knew Blaine, knew how gentlemanly he could be but if it had been him up there- he would have had a few choice, angry words and he felt his heart swell that he was with that man onstage. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into applause- maybe they didn't like Kurt being gay but they had to give him credit for having the guts to get up on stage.

"And now we hold the tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Queen having their first dance."

Kurt and Kurofsky made their way down the stairs to the dance floor to a smattering of applause but mostly silence as the crowd was very curious to see what was about to play out. Blaine could see Kurt saying something Kurofsky but god only knows what was being said.

Blaine began to make his way toward the duo when they reached the floor. He was going to cut in as soon as possible. Mercedes and Santana took to the microphones and Blaine could see the duo was unsure of what was going to happen. It wasn't a second later when Blaine saw Kurofsky shake his head and rush off, leaving Kurt alone on the dance floor. The two girls looked stunned but Mercedes quickly recovered when she spotted Blaine rushing forward. She nodded to Brad the piano player and he softly began to play. Blaine stepped forward and meet Kurt and he saw the relief in his eyes.

"Kurt- I asked Mercedes to sing this for us. May I have this dance?" Blaine asked holding out his hand.

"Yes. Yes, you may." Kurt said and Blaine pulled him close, just in time for Mercedes to start singing the first few words.

_**When the rain**_

_**Is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world**_

_**Is on your case**_

_**I could offer you**_

_**A warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and let the rest of the world fall away. The rest of the world didn't matter anymore- he had Blaine and Blaine had him.

_**When the evening shadows**_

_**And the stars appear**_

_**And there is no one there**_

_**To dry your tears**_

_**I could hold you**_

_**For a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

The boys had barely noticed when others joined them on the floor. Kurt was crying softly- the words resonated deep within Kurt and he was enjoying being closer to Blaine.

_**I know you**_

_**Haven't made**_

_**Your mind up yet**_

_**But I would never**_

_**Do you wrong**_

_**I've known it**_

_**From the moment**_

_**That we met**_

_**No doubt in my mind**_

_**Where you belong**_

_**I'd go hungry**_

_**I'd go black and blue**_

_**I'd go crawling**_

_**Down the avenue**_

_**No, there's nothing**_

_**That I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

Blaine hugged Kurt closer if it was even possible. After everything Kurt had gone through he found it hard to believe he was still standing. Blaine only wished he was half as strong as Kurt was that night, when walked up on stage with his head held high to show everyone Kurt loved who he was and there was nothing anyone could do to change him.

_**The storms are raging**_

_**On the rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret**_

_**Though winds of change**_

_**Are throwing wild and free**_

_**You ain't seen nothing**_

_**Like me yet**_

_**I could make you happy**_

_**Make your dreams come true**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends**_

_**Of the Earth for you**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

As the song ended, the boys parted reluctantly.

"That was beautiful." Kurt said, not bothering to hide the tears he had clearly shed.

"I would have sung it myself but I wanted to hold you close." Blaine replied.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Kurt replied and before either boy knew it they had both leaned in for a kiss at the same time and had met in the middle.

It certainly wasn't the most passionate they had shared but both boys knew that it would be on they would remember for a long time coming.

END

A/N: Song was "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele

Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it. :)


End file.
